Archaic Sin
by xoxobabe
Summary: Ridley Miller comes to Charming in hopes of living with her sister. How will she adjust her life with the Sons of Anarchy around?


**SONS OF ANARCHY**

**Archaic Sin**  
by: rockrevival

**Author's Note**: I do not own anyone or anything mentioned in Sons of Anarchy. I only own those you do not recognize, mainly my OCs.

State of Affliction is my number one priority; it comes before any other stories I post. I will be updating this story but not as frequently as SoA. Once that is done, this story will be updated much more frequently.

When I write my stories, I like to portray an actor or actress to my characters. Peyton Miller will be portrayed by Lauren German and Ridley Miller will be played by Kelley Massal. I will eventually get a visual of them in my profile as soon as I figure out how to do so.

*******  
**Chapter One: Bravely, Faithfully, Perhaps Successfully  
*****

Peyton quickly opened the front door to her small two bedroom home, her boyfriend of five months in tow. As soon as she entered the house, her boyfriend pushed her inside and shut the door.

As soon as the door was shut, she turned around finding his lips with hers and came crashing down on them.

Picking her up in one swift motion, he made his way over to the stairs and went up to her bedroom, her sandals falling off of her feet somewhere along the way.

Lying her down of the bed, he unbuttoned her pants and gently slid them off of her legs. He then took off her shirt and began kissing her, leaving trails from the lips to her stomach, right above her underwear line. He took his fingers and gently slid them down, just like he did her pants a few moments ago.

She unclasped her bra and proceeded to work on getting his clothes off. It wasn't fair she was the only one completely naked.

She took off his leather cut that featured the Reaper on the back, tossing it on the floor. She knew he didn't care where she threw his clothes but his cut was important to him.

Next she took off his shirt, closely followed by his jeans and boxers.

She moved closer up on the bed, inviting him to join her knowing there was no way in hell he wouldn't.

He worked his way towards her, only stopping to grab a condom from the nightstand to put it on. Once it was on, she pulled him closer to her and he entered her in one quick motion, pausing a moment before he started thrusting.

They had sex many times before but he still liked Peyton to be comfortable when they started.

He thrust in her, starting off slow and eventually thrust faster.

She could feel herself reaching her end, screaming out his name when she finally did. He wasn't far behind.

He gently pulled out of her, took the condom off and lay down next to her. With his arms around her, they both drifted off to sleep.

*******

Chibs and Peyton were fast asleep when the sound of a phone started ringing. Peyton didn't make a move while Chibs did. He moved over, no longer on his back and now on his side.

The phone rang again. This time Chibs opened his eyes and looked to the phone. It was on his side of the bed. Glancing over at the clock he noticed it was a little after two o'clock. Normally he wouldn't have been sleeping this early but he spent the night with Peyton.

He gently nudged her awake so she could answer the phone or decide to let it go straight to voice mail. He didn't live there so he thought it best that she answered it.

Peyton rubbed her eyes. "What's wrong?" She asked as she looked at Chibs. It took her a second to realize the phone was ringing.

She held out her hand, ready for the phone to be placed there by Chibs. It was easier for him to reach.

She hit the talk button and put the phone to her ear. "Hello?" She asked in a sleepy voice.

"Peyton, it's me. Can you please come downstairs and unlock your door?"

Peyton thought she heard wrong. It couldn't be Ridley. She was in another state, or at least she was supposed to be.

"Excuse me?" She was wide awake now.

"It's Ridley and I'm in Charming." said the girl over the phone once more.

Peyton got out of bed and walked to the window, peering outside it as she pressed her finger down on one of the shades.

Chibs felt the bed lift, meaning Peyton had gotten up. He looked around the room, stopping when he found her looking outside the window. "Everything okay?"

Peyton, still on the phone, directed her answer to her sister. "Yeah. I'm coming down. Wait in the car until you see the lights turn on downstairs." She didn't want her sister standing outside in the middle of the night. In her mind, no place was safe during the night.

She turned around, grabbed a pair of shorts and turned to look at Chibs. "My sister's here."

*******

Ridley sat in her beat-up car, waiting for the lights to turn on in the house. Once they were on, she got out of her car and walked the pathway to the front door.

Once her sister opened the door, she walked in. "I'm really sorry I woke you up and I'm here without notice." Ridley could tell that Peyton was sleeping just minutes before; she heard it in her voice and saw it on her face.

Peyton shook her head. "No. What's wrong?" Peyton waved it off. She hated how Ridley made herself feel like a nuisance. When Ridley needed her, she wanted to be there for her.

Ridley placed her bag next to the wall and went to sit down on the leather couch. "I can't live with mom anymore."

"What? Why?" This was news to Peyton. She couldn't understand why Ridley didn't want to live in their mother's home anymore. As far as she could tell, Ridley and her mother seemed to get along really well.

Ridley sighed and gently guided her hands through her hair. "I just can't do it anymore."

The room was silent. Peyton starred at Ridley, waiting for more information, something Ridley wasn't going to give her at that moment.

Peyton sat down next to her. "Please tell me," she asked, trying to persuade her sister to tell her exactly what was wrong.

Ridley was about to speak but stopped when she saw someone enter the small living room. She quickly closed her mouth.

Peyton noticed this and turned her head to the side, giving her a full view of what caught Ridley's attention. She turned back around, "This is Chibs, my boyfriend." She turned back to Ridley, giving her sister her full attention.

"Umm,"

Peyton knew what she was doing. Ridley hated telling her sister something important with someone else in the room. Sometimes Ridley just needed a private conversation with her older sister.

Turning to look at Chibs, she asked, "Can you give us a minute? I'll be right back up."

He nodded, kissing her forehead before going back up the stairs.

"He live here?"

Peyton shook her head. "No. Now what were you saying?"

She sighed again. "Mom started drinking again. At first it was just a small glass of wine but then she drank even more. I can't handle it. I don't want it to get too far before I can get out."

Their mother was an alcoholic when Peyton was in high school but she was smart. She got out when she graduated high school. It was there that she met her best friend and moved with her back to her home town of Charming.

That was when Ridley was only seven. Now ten years later, Peyton realized that she left Ridley when she needed her bigger sister the most.

During the years she was gone, their mother had gotten better and Peyton thought all was well. Now hearing Ridley say the problem was back, she knew she couldn't let Ridley go through that. Peyton lived through it and it wasn't something she wanted for her younger sister.

Peyton couldn't call her mother up at this time of night. She was tired herself and she was sure that Ridley was as well. As she stood up, she spoke to Ridley. "Why don't you sleep in the guest bedroom, huh? We'll sort everything out tomorrow."

Ridley nodded. She knew where the guest bedroom was without Peyton having to show her. After saying goodnight, Ridley went to the bedroom and got into the bed.

Ridley was only in the bed for a couple of minutes before Peyton came back in with some clothes in her hand. "Thought you might be uncomfortable sleeping in those jeans."

Ridley took them, saying thank you and proceeded to put them on, placing her clothes on the floor next to the bed and covering herself up with the covers.

*******

**A/N**: I don't normally write sex scenes so it may not be good which I guess isn't exactly a bad thing? I don't know but I thought it would start the story off kind of good. I won't write a lot of them in the story though, only areas where I find it necessary.

This idea came to me during one of my classes so hopefully it will turn out to be pretty good. I know Ridley will wind up with one of the Sons but I'm torn between who. Let me know who you would like to see and we'll see if it helps me to make up my mind.

I actually wanted Bobby to be the Son that was with Peyton but I wasn't sure how big his fanbase was on this site. If it's big and people respond with wanting him, I might switch the two but for now since Chibs is big, he's staying.

So with that said, please review.


End file.
